McKinley Journal
by gleekpower120
Summary: In this story, there's not that much drama like my first one but this time its based on different characters thoughts. Each chapter would be based on a different member of Glee club.
1. Chapter 1 : Journal

McKinley Journal

By: Alexis Alejo

Chapter 1: Journal

(New Year in McKinley and Mr. Schu is walking down the halls carrying a cardboard box filled with black and white composition books. As he entered the choir room, he placed the box on top of the black piano.)

Artie: What do you have there Mr. Schu?

(Everyone stares at Mr. Schu)

Mr. Schu: Your new assignment. (He grabs one of the composition books in his hand.) This here is going to be your new companion. Since most of you here want to become famous singers one day, this journal is a way of practice. (Grabs a whole bunch and starts handing them to everyone.) I did this last year and it helped many of my past glee members get better on their writing but also getting the ability to practice writing your own songs.

Ryder: Do we have to turn it in to you every week?

Mr. Schu: No, it's yours to keep. You can write anything you want with this journal. But if you have written your own song and you like to share it, then you can sing to the class.

Blaine: Can I get another one? I think I lost mine from last year?

: Sure

Artie: Me too

: yeah of course, just make sure you write in them. It can be at home or anywhere you go.

Brittany: Can I have one for Lord Tubbington? He tends to get emotional whenever I talk to him about how broccoli is a tiny tree.

(Everyone gave a confusing look among themselves.)

: sure Brittany.

(Hands a book to Brittany as she makes a big smile hugging the book.)

: Okay, now it's the New Year, has anyone have a song they think we should sing?

Marley: (raises hand) I have one.

: Okay, come right up then Marley.

(Marley goes up in front of the members and starts singing: "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton.)

(Marley us singing the song through the halls and she spots Jake at his locker and smiles at her. As she finishes the song, Jake and Marley are touching noses and kissed as Ryder gives a jealousy look to them.)

(Glee club finished and is in his room correcting papers. He scratches his head and spotted the composition book on his desk. He grabs the book and starts writing in it.)

(In 's journal.)

Hey old friend, we meet again this New Year. I've decided to bring you back once again to show the new glee members how it is important to come up with their own kind of music. I know they will enjoy doing this and I really hope that this year will be a successful year even though I probably say that ever year. But anyways today during glee club, Marley sang and she sounded amazing! She reminds me of Rachel except without the perfectionist attitude that Rachel had. Marley is more consistent with her song choice and describing how she really feels. In her future, she will be an amazing singer and who knows maybe she'll be seen on TV receiving her Grammy for best new singer. This year will be the best for the glee club members and they will win sectionals. I guarantee that we will! Well I should better be going; Emma is waiting for me at home about our upcoming wedding. She is just so amazing but she needs me and I love her so much. I can't lose her again after our previous wedding. Goodbye old friend.

( closes the composition book and places it inside his messenger bag and walks out his room.)


	2. Chapter 2: Ryder vs Jake

Hey what's up Gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my new story.

Chapter 2: Ryder's Journal VS. Jake's Journal

(The next day, Ryder and Jake were in Spanish class.)

Ryder: (whispers to Jake) So how's things with Marley?

Jake: We've been good. We talked for hours last night. I feel like I can tell her anything. She's the one man; I just needed that extra boost if you know what I mean.

Ryder: (gives a confused look) Dude I don't think she's ready.

Jake: Oh we were ready until Artie came with his date and she felt uncomfortable to do it when there are other people around. I just need to find a perfect place, just me and her and no one else getting in the way.

Ryder: Oh all right man. I will help you no matter what. I got your back.

(Ryder and Jake did a fist bump. The bell rings and Jake leave as Ryder does a fake side smile. Ryder starts thinking to himself, asking how Marley deserves someone else. He remembers how he kissed Marley twice and how special it was between them. Ryder starts singing "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw) (When Ryder was singing, he spotted Marley talking to Jake as Jake hugs Marley and kisses her. Ryder felt jealousy but also a little heart broken. Ryder walks away and finished the song as he arrives at his next class early. He grabs his backpack and grabs the composition book and starts to write.)

Ryder's journal:

Today I finally see myself as a man. Not like a buff muscular man like my buds on the football team but I see myself more as an emotional yet an understandable type of guy. Every time I see Marley with Jake, it makes me want to hit him but at the same time, I'm like helping him out with her. It doesn't make sense! He doesn't know anything what Marley likes. I had to tell him everything what Marley likes. Like her favorite song, her favorite flowers which were hard to find that I had to order them months before Valentines Day. She just doesn't deserve Jake. I care so much for her and I know deep down inside her heart she has that empty whole that fits my size. But what can I do about Jake? Should I just tell him? Or should I tell him to find someone else? Nah he wouldn't change his mind about her and besides he said that "she's the one" for him. Maybe I can make him act a certain way that Marley wouldn't like him anymore. That could change him up a bit. I'll think about it more. Like that saying, "keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Okay, I got to go, Miss Firestone spotted me and she is coming towards me. Got to go. (Ryder closed his book and acted like he was reading his textbook as Miss Firestone walked a different direction.)

(In the meantime, Jake is walking down the halls as he walks out the boy's restroom. Puck appears down the halls and Jake is shocked.)

Jake: Dude, what are you doing here?

Puck: I'm keeping a close eye on you bro.

Jake: Sure you are (sarcastically)

Puck: Fine, Kitty texted she and me to come pick her up told me to meet her here.

Jake: Oh and how are things with her?

Puck: Oh she's something all right and she just can't get enough of me. But besides that, how are things with you and that Marley chick?

Jake: We're doing well. Taking it slow.

Puck: Taking it slow? Dude, you haven't had sex with her yet?

Jake: No. I mean we almost did but she felt uncomfortable. Artie had his date and they were doing it.

Puck: Wow! Even with a guy in a wheelchair has better game than you. Look, you're ruining my reputation here. You have to bang her soon or your wasting the Pukerman code.

(Puck walks away to find Kitty and Jake heads back to class.)

Bell rings…

(Jake started thinking on what Puck told him. He feels upset that he's not good to be a Puckerman. He wanted to punch the wall but instead he went to the auditorium and let out a scream. After he finished screaming, he remembers what had told him and so he took out the composition book and started to write in it.)

Jake's Journal:

Ugh! Why does it have to be me to be a Puckerman! Why does it have to be me to hold the reputation here! He can't make my choices here! It's not my fault that Marley feels insecure and not ready. I know that she loves me and she knows that I love her but what's holding her back? Doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she know that I wouldn't hurt her? I just don't understand. I don't know what else to do. I can't force her and I know I wouldn't especially with her. She's different than any girls. She's special to me. And I know she's the one for me. But I just don't understand why? I mean come on; I don't think she loves someone else after she sand to me that song when she asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Or maybe? Maybe someone before me is making her to not trust me. Maybe someone is telling her that she doesn't deserve me. But why? Why do they want to make me suffer if I didn't do crap to them? That just can't happen. But the real question is who? Who would do this to me? But whatever the case might be, I would never trust them and I would make sure they wouldn't see Marley either.

(Jake closes his composition book and walks out the auditorium.)


	3. Chapter 3: What should Marley do?

**Hey what's up Gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my new story. I"m not really sure why I'm adding to this season of Glee but I hope it makes sense LOL! Please leave me comments and reviews to know if you are guys really like my story and have any suggests that would be awesome.**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 3: What should Marley do?

(In the choir room, Marley walks in and sat down in her seat as Wade and Tina came in.)

Wade: Hey Marley!

Marley: Hi guys, so have you guys been writing?

Wade: I have, but it's mostly about my drama shows. Can't seem to get enough of The Real Housewives of Atlanta.

Tina: That show is the best! Remember last week's episode? It was so dramatic

Wade: Girl, don't get me started.

(Marley laughs.)

Marley: What about you Tina?

Tina: I have too, but it's mostly on my ideas on how to change Blaine to be mine.

Marley: I thought you were going to let it go? I remember you telling me how happy Blaine was when he saw Kurt again at the wedding and how he and Kurt were like soul mates rediscovering each other?

Tina: I did and I am happy for Blaine. Its just Kurt doesn't want to make it official yet. It doesn't make sense how someone can do that to my sweet Blaine. Can't see him be a sad puppy like he was before. It breaks my heart.

Marley: So you're going to make him straight?

Tina: Yeah, I want to show him how amazing it is to be with a girl but with me and I know he will thank me one day.

Marley: Well good luck on that. (Gives a worry look as more glee club members came walking in.) (Finn comes in.)

Finn: Hey guys, so Mr. Schu had an emergency with Emma about the wedding plans, so I'm back in business again. So what have you guys been doing lately?

Sam: He's been making us write in composition books.

Finn: Really? I remember doing that last year. It helped me a lot especially with my feelings. I remember one time I got so mad and I remember writing it out on how I felt and last thing you know, I wasn't mad anymore. I felt calmer and I cleared my head. This assignment that Mr. Schu is doing, helps a lot. You guys would thank him later. Anyways, anyone has a song they like to sing?

Blaine: I have one.

Finn: All right, go for it.

(Blaine starts singing, "Haven't met you yet" by Michael Bublé. During Blaine's performance, he starts having flashbacks that he had with Kurt during the wedding and how happy he was to have that feeling again, while Tina starts having thoughts about her and Blaine together. Holding hands, walking by the beach and watching the sunset together made Tina want him more. She really wants Blina to happen. Blaine finished the song as Tina gave him a standing ovation.)

Tina: Bravo, bravo! (Clapping super fast for Blaine.)

(Blaine smiles and sat down on his seat.) (Marley noticed how obvious Tina that she wants him but its just wrong that she wants to change him.)

(The bell rings as Marley walks out the choir room. Jake runs after her.)

Jake: Hey, are we going to hang out today?

Marley: Oh no I can't today, my mom needs me to model for the new clothes she made me.

Jake: Oh okay, that's fine. I'll call you later. (Kisses Marley.)

Marley: Talk to you later.

(Jake walks away as Marley watches him leave with a concern expression on her face. Marley walks to the cafeteria to meet with her mom.)

Marley's mom: Hi dear.

Marley: Hi mom.

Marley's mom: How was your day? (Puts things away.)

Marley: It's been good. Just been thinking lately on some things.

Marley's mom: Oh really? Oh honey, I'll be right back. I just need to get some things from the back. I'll be right back to talk.

Marley: Okay mom no worries. I'll be right here.

(Marley's mom walks away as Marley goes to sit at the lunch table. Marley takes out the composition book out of her backpack and begins to write in it.)

Marley's Journal:

Dear Journal, I've been thinking a lot lately on how I feel about myself. I've been better physically but with my emotions, it's been all over the place. At times I've wonder, do I really know what I really want? I know it's sort of weird to ask that kind of question but I don't know. For instance, I've been dating Jake now and yeah things are okay between us. He cares so much about me but sometimes I feel that he wants more of me. For example, changing whom I am inside. I just don't think that he shouldn't be changing me on who I am. Like how Tina is doing to Blaine. I mean come on! Everyone knows he's gay and he loves Kurt. Tina can't change him. When I'm with Jake, I feel like he's tying to take control of me, not like forcefully but he wants me to be more open with him. At the wedding, Jake got us a hotel room and he wanted to have sex with me. I got so nervous and scared. I wasn't ready for this. But when Jake took off his coat. Artie opened the door with this girl and yeah you can picture what happens next. But anyways, I felt so uncomfortable that my nervousness was obvious that Jake knew I wasn't ready. I knew if it was Ryder in this case, he would of taken me home. Now Ryder is a different story. When I first met him, he was so sweet to easygoing friend and me. He was really nice to and he understands how I feel. During the week of our production of Grease, he made me feel strong after dealing with making myself skinny because of Kitty. I remember how he would tell me to never change who I am and he kissed me. From that day, he would have been my first boyfriend until Jake changed everything. During Valentines Day, Jake "bought" my favorite things but I knew that it wasn't him because he would sound uncertain when he handed me the gifts. And I found out that it's been Ryder the whole time, I was shocked but also touched that he remembers the things I like. He made me feel special. After I told Ryder that I knew it was he, he kissed me again. It felt passionate like those love stories you see in the movies. But that kiss has brought me with the question: What should I do? Now I'm not sure whom I love now. I mean both guys are sweet and caring towards me but whom should I choose? Jake or Ryder? I never deal with two best guy friends liking the same girl. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should just move schools and forget about them? No, that would be pointless and my mom would have to quite. Maybe I should date both of them and see whom I feel most comfortable with. That could work but I don't know. I'll sleep on it and see what happens next. Wow! Mr. Schu and Finn were right; writing down your feelings does help and clear things out. Well I'll better be going; I think my mom is coming.

(Marley closes the book and puts it her backpack.)

Marley's mom: Okay, I'm back, sorry I took so long honey. Ready to go?

Marley: It's okay mom and yeah let's goes.

(Marley and her mom walk out of the cafeteria as Marley's mom turns off the lights.)


	4. Chapter 4: Friends with Benefits

**Hey what's up Gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my new story. I"m not really sure why I'm adding to this season of Glee but I hope it makes sense LOL! Please leave me comments and reviews to know if you guys really like my story and have any suggests that would be awesome.**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 4: Friends with benefits

(At Blaine's house.) (Blaine was sitting on his bed doing homework. But he couldn't think straight. He would just be thinking about Kurt and how he needs to make Kurt know that he belongs with him. Blaine was about to get his phone to text Kurt but he put it back down. Blaine made eye contact with his composition book lying next to his messenger bag. He grabs it and began to write in it.)

Blaine's Journal:

From making out in a car to having a hotel room after, Kurt still doesn't understand how much I need him and how much he needs me. That moment we had was so special that I know my heart can't get enough of. But what's holding him back? The guy he mentions from NY doesn't seem comparable to what him and me have. I know that deep down him, he needs me and I need him. But I'm not giving up. I know we are meant for each other. That moment back in school where Tina said about two soul mates rediscovering each other is so true. I just need him to be mine. I just can't live without him. (Blaine starts singing "You and Me" by Lifehouse.)(While he is singing, he starts looking at the pictures of him and Kurt from his nightstand.)(He finishes the song as he closes his book.)

(Next scene takes place in NY where Kurt is at NYADA walking down the halls with Adam.)

Adam: You sounded amazing with the Adam's apples. I can't believe you can reach those high notes. You inspire me a lot Kurt.

Kurt: Well I am flattered to hear that from the on who made the club.

(Adam laughs.)

Adam: ha-ha. Anyways want to go get a drink later on?

Kurt: Yeah of course

Adam: Great! I'll meet you at your place later.

Kurt: Okay.

(Adam walks away from Kurt as Kurt watches him with flirtiness.)

(Rachel comes towards Kurt.)

Rachel: Hey Kurt

Kurt: Hi Rachel.

Rachel: (notices Kurt's flirty face on.) let me guess, who were with Adam?

Kurt: (gets a little upset.) Rachel, don't you be judging me on whom to date. I have a chance with him and I want it to happen.

Rachel: But what about Blaine? Didn't you guys hook up at the wedding?

Kurt: No we didn't and I wanted to have fun. Blaine and I are just friends that's all! Look I got to go; I'll see you at home.

(Kurt walks away from Rachel as Kurt now starts thinking. Kurt had so many things going on in his head that he just took out a paper and starts writing what's in his mind.)

Kurt's thoughts:

Man! Why does Rachel make me feel guilty inside! I know what I'm doing! She doesn't have to make my decisions! Sure I had sex with Blaine at the wedding and it felt good but I'm not going to hook up with him after what he did to me. I know that I still love Blaine and it's obvious that he still loves me but I just can't be with him. I need to have this chance with Adam. I need to keep moving forward and go on with my life without Blaine. I mean come on! Everyone hooks up at weddings. There's a part of me that I need Blaine next to me but there's also another part of me to let him go and go with Adam. Great! Now I won't be able to sleep at night.

(Kurt crumples the paper and throws it inside his messenger bag.) (The Bell rings as Kurt storms out to find Rachel. Kurt spotted Rachel and walks towards her.)

Kurt: Thanks a lot Rachel! Now I'll be distracted after what you told me about Blaine.

Rachel: Well it's true! I saw him being happy with you and you're just messing with his feelings. (Rachel feels her stomach hurting.)

Kurt: I'm not messing with his feelings! He knows that we're just friends!

(Kurt walks away.) (Rachel feels worried about her stomach that she feels the need to throw up. So she hurries herself to the ladies room. Rachel runs to the restroom and hurries herself in a stall. She closes the door and puts the seat cover up as she throws up. When Rachel was done, she started crying. She put the seat cover down and sat on the toilet, crying her eyes out. Rachel takes out her diary and starts writing in it.)

Rachel's diary:

Dear diary, it's been 4 days since I've been feeling this sickness. I just don't know what else to do anymore. Kurt is mad at me and now I feel like throwing up the whole time. I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't be pregnant! I don't know who the father is. From the week before the wedding, I was fine but after I got back, I took a pregnancy test because I had missed my period and it turned out to be positive. I'm so scared. (Tears came down) My career of becoming on Broadway is not destroyed. I don't know what else to do I can't tell Brody this cause then he'll be mad at me. I can't tell Finn after years had happen when Quinn was pregnant. I just don't know what else to do. I don't know whom to turn to. Why does this have to happen so soon?

(Someone enters the restroom and knocks on Rachel's stall. Rachel puts her diary away and whips her tears and walked out if the stall.)

(Later on, Finn is at home and he's in his room thinking about the times he was at McKinley. Finn starts looking through his old stuff and he found the composition book he had. He flips through the pages and found an empty one. He starts writing.)

Finn's Journal:

Um I don't really know how to start this it's been awhile. So today, I'm starting to feel sick out of nowhere. My head feels like my brain is going to explode. My nose is running nonstop and plus my stomach acts on me like I can't even look at a grilled cheese. I feel so terrible. But also, I've been thinking about my love life. For instance, I kissed Miss Pillsberry and that caused her to run away from her own wedding. God! I'm such a dumbass for doing that! I just thought that it's a way of her to stop talking. . will kill me if he knew. Also, there's Rachel. When I saw her, she looked amazing. She looked like a real star. During our duet at the wedding, I felt that connection we had in the past. I really missed Rachel being around. So after, we got a hotel room and yeah we had sex. It felt good and how my missing piece was finally complete again. But now it's back to normal. She's back in NY and I'm here in Ohio writing out my emotions again. I don't even know if we are back together or not. Man just thinking about is making my head hurt a lot. I'll write in you later.

(Finn closes his journal and goes inside in his bed and turns off the lights.)


	5. Chapter5:Chapstick with a kiss from Brit

**Hey Gleeks! sorry if I haven't posted lately, I've been having writers block and its been difficult to come up with new things to write. Well this next chapter seems okay, but its not really the best. Please forgive me. **

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 5: Chapsticks with a kiss from Brittany S. Pearce

(New day at McKinley and Sam is at his locker getting his books together. Blaine comes up to him.)

Blaine: Hey Sam

Sam: Sup bro. Dude! I'm starting to run out of chapsticks! Just look!

(Sam opens his locker door wider so Blaine could see the chapstick collection.)

Blaine: wow. You have like 5 left.

Sam: I know! I haven't been able to go to the store to go buy some more.

Blaine: I can go buy you some if you want?

Sam: Nah bro. It's okay; I'll just get some from Brittany's locker. She knows I need my chapstick. But thanks though.

Blaine: No problem

(Sam closes his locker and walks with Blaine to class.)

Sam: So anything about you and Kurt?

Blaine: No, I just don't know what's wrong with him. I not giving up! He knows that we are meant for each other even if he denies it.

Sam: Well don't worry too much, he'll come around don't you worry. I mean who else would you have to talk about brands of clothes during the Grammy's.

Blaine: (laughs) Yeah, I know right. Hey last night I started writing for the assignment and it helped me a lot with dealing with my thoughts about Kurt. Like I was able to clear my head and now I understand what I need to do to make my relationship work.

Sam: Really? It works?

Blaine: Yeah, you should start on it. (The bell rings.) Hey I'll see you later bye. (Blaine starts rushing to his class. When Sam was in his class, he was starting to fall asleep. But then he saw his composition book out and so he opened it and started to write.)  
Sam's Journal:

Man this class is so boring! How does this class relate to my future? This class is pointless. Anyways, I wanted to give this is a shot since Blaine recommended me too. Today when I opened my locker, I've notice that my chapsticks were running out. How can my chapsticks run out? Chapsticks, chapsticks, chapsticks, why do you have to end so soon? You've been my partner in crime for a long time. I just can't see you leave so soon. Every chapstick that I have own has their story. Like this red chapstick. (Takes out the chapstick from his pocket) this chapstick was with me when I was slow dancing with Brittany at 's wedding till I fought verbally 3 weeks back with Santana. (Looks at the chapstick and twists the bottom of it.) Just look at it! The red color shines as I press my lips on it; it tastes like cherry. This chapstick brand really works and I can't live without it. Okay now I sound obsess. So what else can I talk about in here? Well Blaine mention emotions, so lets go from there. Well Brittany and me have been pretty solid, nothing has gotten in the way between our relationship except Santana but she's always been someone who ruins lives for her pleasure. But I can deal with her no time. Spending time with Brittany has changed my a lot. Now that I'm a senior, I'm actually excited and worried about college. I'm not the brightest but after that video that Blaine did for my glee club friends, and me now I know that I can be somebody. I'm just happy that I have good friends like him and a supporting girlfriend like Brittany, who keeps me on check. Now it's up to me to make that happen. I don't want to be that person that people would say, " Hey, its Sam Evans, that blonde guy with big lips and sings." I want to be known as "Sam Evans, the one who does impressions of all kinds and owns his own productions." Yeah that's more like me. Wow! I'm actually really happy about this. I should really continue on doing this kind of stuff. (The Bell rings and Sam closes his book, puts it inside his backpack and walks out from the classroom. Sam meets up with Brittany as she was getting out of class.)

Sam: Hey babe.

Brittany: Don't call me babe. It's Brittany.

Sam: (laughs.) I know, I know. So any plans for tonight? (Holds hands with Brittany.)

Brittany: Well tonight, I can't. I have to do another episode for my web show: "Fondue for two"

Sam: Oh okay, no worries. When am I going to be on your show?

Brittany: Soon after Lord Tubbington gets less moody. Remember what happen last time?

Sam: Yeah, I still have those scratch marks. Okay well I'll call you later. (Kisses Brittany)

Brittany: (bites her lips after Sam left) yeah.

(At Brittany's house. Brittany is doing her web show with her special guest Unique.)

(Fondue for two theme song starts playing.)

Brittany: Hi my lovely followers! So today on Fondue for two, we have a special guest and here she is Unique.

Unique: I'm so happy to be here Brit! (Eating a cheese covered pretzel)

Brittany: So Unique, how are you liking McKinley?

Unique: It's been good, but people still think I'm weird and all but who cares! Everyone has hater's right?

Brittany: Haters? But heaters keep us warm?

Unique: Not heaters? (Gives a confused look.) Haters. Like people who talk bad about you whenever you walk by.

Brittany: That's what I said. Whenever I walk by, I feel a warm breeze.

(Unique looks confuse.)

Brittany: Anyways, let's talk about boys. Do you have a boyfriend?

Unique: No I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have my eyes on someone though.

Brittany: Oh and do you mind sharing with our viewers?

Unique: I can't sorry.

Brittany: Well then you see viewer, (looks at the camera) lesson for today is share or don't care. Bye! Next week, we'll talk with Lord Tubbington about how we can help him with his diet.

(Unique gave a confused face.) (Fondue for two theme song starts playing.) (Brittany turns off her laptop.)

Brittany: Thanks for coming Unique. I think later I'm going to interview Wade. Maybe he knows about what's going on in McKinley.

(Unique gives a weird look to Brittany.)

Unique: Okay bye!

(Walks out of Brittany's room. Brittany checks her phone and Sam send her a text. It read, "Hey beautiful, I hope I can see you soon. Maybe watch Rugrats together. I know it's your favorite. Well I just wanted to say that I love you so much." Brittany put her phone away, as she starts noticing Lord Tubbington was getting fatter.)

Brittany: What have you been eating Lord Tubbington? You bad kitty. (Grabs him to carry him.) No more Fondue for you. (She cradles him until he tries to escape from her. He jumps off her arms and knocks over the picture frames of her and Santana and one of her and Sam. Brittany holds the two pictures in her hands and goes to sit down on her bed.)

Brittany: (Talks to herself) Heart, whom do you love the most?

(She puts the pictures in front of her and grabs the composition book.)

Brittany's Journal:

Dear book, hi its Brittany, but I need your help. I'm not sure whom my heart loves. When heart is with Sam, heart becomes happy like he makes me laugh when he does his impressions. Whenever I dance with him, I know he's there to catch me when I fall. I feel safe around him. But as looking through my picture with Santana, my heart becomes happy also and sad. My heart misses her a lot. Heart tells me to go and find her again. Whenever I see her, I remember the fun things I had with her. She was my best friend. I was able to tell her anything and she would always understand me. I really miss her. I used to dream of me and her riding unicorns and jumping over rainbows where Lord Tubbington was king again. I don't know what I would do without her. (As Brittany was writing, Lord Tubbington jumps on her bed and sits right on top of the book. Brittany moves Lord Tubbington.) Lord Tubbington just say on you book, I am so sorry. I wonder what's his problem he was fine months ago. I would let him outside a couple of times and he would come back. But now he's been getting moody and fatter. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm positive that he doesn't have cat fever or anything; I check his temperature everyday. Do you think cats get pregnant too? Hmm. But I doubt that, he's a boy. Well it's getting late and I have to call Sam back. Thanks for understanding me book. I'll talk to you soon.

(Brittany closes her book.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Life of Tina Cohen Chang

**Gleeks! I am so terribly sorry! I haven't been posting and I am so sorry. But don't you worry the hiatus is over! LOL! I've been thinking of new ideas for this story and maybe this story is going to be the longest I've written. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me some reviews and hope you guys enjoy :)**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 6: The Life of Tina Cohen Chang

(Tina is walking down the halls of McKinley, carrying her books in her hands. As she was walking, she spotted Blaine at his locker.)

Tina: Hi Blainey! (Being flirty)

Blaine: Hi Tina! What's up?

Tina: Oh nothing just admiring your outfit today. I see your wearing your cute bowties again.

Blaine: (smiles) Tina, I thought we already talk about this already?

Tina: I know we did but I just can't help myself. You have great taste of preppy cute schoolboy style and you're just the package for me. You sing amazing; you're a good guy and you know how to make a girl feel special.

Blaine: You are such an amazing friend you know that? (Smiles) I am flattered that you like me a lot more than a friend but I've told you, Kurt is my soul mate, and I just can't be apart from him any time soon. (Tina's expression changes into sad and she looks down. Blaine puts both of his hands on her shoulders.) But don't you worry; I'm going to help you find the perfect boyfriend for you. You're not going to be alone forever. Just wait and see.)

(Bell rings and Blaine heads to class. Tina starts thinking to herself while she heads to her class.)

(At Tina's class.)

Ms. Parker: Okay class, read chapter 2 for the mean time as I correct your papers.

(While the teacher does that, Tina gets out her composition book and starts writing in it.)

Tina's Journal:

Hi um journal, it's been a year since I wrote in you and there's been many changes during my life. First, I've fallen in love with my gay best friend. I'm consider to be a diva and plus I've fought with Kurt verbally on how I used vapor rape and rub Blaine's cute muscle chest. I feel like I've lost my mind! For loving a guy who's Gay! Really? I know I can't really change him. That's just how he is. I can't have him because his heart belongs to someone else. He's such a good sweet guy and that would be messed up if I made him change for whom he is. What kind of friend am I? Do I feel that lonely? Every time I'm walking down the halls at school, I see couples everywhere. I see how happy every couple are, holding hands, giving soft passionate kisses, giving long hugs. What happen to me? I feel like there's no one for me. No one that can replace the relationship I had with Mike. I mean we were like the perfect Asian couple. Oh how I really miss him. I miss his dance moves, his cute small smile, and his personality. And hey, I helped him reach his dreams for crying out loud! But yeah that was before we broke up. (Sighs.) I hope there's a guy out there who can make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I hope Blaine is right. I hope he can help me find a boyfriend.

(Bell rings and Tina closes the composition book. Tina walks out of the classroom.) (Walking down the halls, Tina caught up with Marley.)

Tina: Hi Marley.

Marley: Oh hey Tina, what's up?

Tina: You were right about not changing someone's sexuality for my pleasure. I know its wrong and selfish and such a bad friend to do.

Marley: You're not a bad friend.

Tina: Yes I am! I was going to change my best friend to becoming straight when he's gay. I just feel like there's no one in the world for me.

Marley: Don't say that, there's someone for everyone.

Tina: I doubt that, not after my past relationship. My ex and I were the perfect Asian couple last year.

Marley: Tina, that's the past now. There is someone for you, just wait and see. I'm going to help. You are a good friend and an amazing singer. No on in this world will forget about you. You are Tina Cohen Chang.

Tina: (tears came down but smiles.) Thanks Marley.

Marley: (gives Tina a hug) Now come on, we got some singing to do.

(Bell rings as Marley and Tina started walking down the halls.)

(In the choir room.)

Mr. Schu: Glad to see you ladies! (Smiles) how's the assignment coming along?

Marley: It's going really good . I was able to understand what I truly feel inside.

Tina: Same here , thank you so much for this assignment.

: I'm glad this assignment is helping you ladies.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Gleeks! I am so terribly sorry! I haven't been posting and I am so sorry. But don't you worry the hiatus is over! LOL! I've been thinking of new ideas for this story and maybe this story is going to be the longest I've written. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave me some reviews and hope you guys enjoy :)**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 7: Secrets

(More glee club members started coming in. Jake comes in to sit next to Marley.)

Jake: Hey, I was waiting for you by your locker, where were you?

Marley: I caught up with Tina and we head straight to here. Is that okay?

Jake: oh yeah, that's fine.

( starts talking to the members.)

: So how is everyone doing? How's the assignment coming along? Is it helping most of you guys out?

(Everyone said, "yes" all together)

: Great! So does anyone have a song they like to sing?

Jake: (raises his hand) I do.

: Okay, come right up Jake.

(Jake gets off his seat and stands in front of everyone.)

Jake: This song is for one special girl.

(Marley smiles.)

(Jake starts singing, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes)

(While Jake was singing the song, Marley starts thinking to herself.)

Marley: (in her head) Oh my God! Is Jake actually going to change for me? I mean I still have my feelings mix up with Ryder but I'm still not sure. I do love Jake and this song he's singing is just wow! I need to help him the truth but how?

(Jake finishes the song, everyone is clapping for him and he starts walking towards Marley)

Jake: Marley, (holds her hands) I hope this song proves that no matter what, I am here for you as long as we love each other.

(Marley's eyes get watery and smiles. She hugs him and kisses him.)

: Thank you Jake for singing that song for us.

Ryder: (raises his hand.) ?

: Yes Ryder?

Ryder: I also have a song that I like to sing today.

: Oh really, well then go ahead, it's all yours.

(Jake was surprised when Ryder went up and Marley on the other hand, had a worried face. Ryder starts singing "Daylight" by Maroon 5)

(As Ryder us singing the song, Ryder starts imagining himself with Marley. He imagined hanging out with Marley at the beach holding hands. To him, he knows that Marley would be perfect for her.)

(Jake noticed that Ryder was singing the song to Marley.) (Ryder finished the song and went back to his seat. Everyone started clapping.)

: Wow! That song Ryder was amazing and you reminded me of Finn. Very good job.

Ryder: Thank you

: No problem, now I have some new ideas for this year

(New day in McKinley and Finn stops by for a visit)

(Goes to 's office)

Finn: (knocks on his door) Hey, , you wanted to see me?

: Finn! (Gives him a hug) Yeah I wanted to discuss my new ideas with you and tell you that I need you to come back to work here again with me.

Finn: Really! Are you serious?

: (laughs) Why would I be joking after what you did for me. (Hugs Finn and Finn starts to feel guilty)

Finn: I don't know, maybe I don't deserve it?

: (had a confused face) What do you mean?

Finn: Um, like what happen if I let you down?

: But you won't Finn, I trust you. Now come on, let's get some coffee.

(Back in NYC, Rachel went to the doctors with Santana. Santana now lives with Rachel and Kurt.)

Rachel: (came out the office in tears) It's true. (Covers her face with her hands.)

Santana: (goes and hugs Rachel) It's going to be okay. I'm here for you every step in the way.

Rachel: What am I going to do! I can't tell Brody and Finn about this! This can't happen!

Santana: But you have to tell them. You need to tell them. What did the doctor tell you?

Rachel: That I'm just getting started but later they need some DNA test to know whom the father is going to be.

Santana: Well there you go. You need to tell them either way.

Rachel: I'm just really scared. (Starts crying more)

Santana: Well you can do an abortion.

Rachel: (looks up at Santana) An abortion? Do you think that's a good idea for me?

Santana: Rachel, you have a whole life here. You are so talented and taking care of a baby wasn't part of that life. You're just getting your new life started.

Rachel: That's true, but I'm just not sure if I could.

Santana: It's your decision. Now come on, let's go home.

(Back in McKinley)

(Marley was putting her books away as Jake was coming towards her.)

Jake: hey, I want to show you something.

Marley: like what?

Jake: Just come with me. (Takes Marley's hands and leads her to the pottery room.)

Marley: Oh my God! What's this for?

Jake: Since I wasn't myself during Valentines Day and Ryder got you the gifts, I thought this can make it up.

Marley: Awe you're so sweet. (Kisses Jake cheek)

(Jake and Marley started shaping the clay as Jake started singing "Unchained Melody".)(As Jake was singing, Marley starts imagining Ryder doing the pots with him. Marley realizes that she needs to tell Jake what happen between her and Ryder.)

(Jake finishes the song and starts getting closer to kiss Marley. Marley stops the kiss.)

Marley: Jake, there's something I need to tell you. (Gets sad)

Jake: what happen? (Had a worried expression on his face.)

Marley: Ryder kissed me and I let him.

Jake: when did it happen? (Gets upset)

Marley: On Valentines Day.

Jake: (gets furious) You let him?

Marley: I'm sorry! It was just sudden. It wasn't my intention!

(Jake walks out of the pottery room)

Marley: Jake. (Remains in the pottery room crying)

(As Jake speeds walk down the hall furious, and Finn spotted him)

: Jake, what happen?

Jake: I can't talk I got to go. (Storms out and heads out the school)

( looks at Finn with confusion)

: I wonder what's his problem. I'm glad that's not me.

(Finn starts to feel guilty)

Finn: , there's something I need to let out.

: What is it Finn? You can tell me.

Finn: (takes a deep breathe and feels regret) When you left me in charge, Miss Pillsberry was so nervous about your wedding plans. She was losing control and so the only way to stop her…(Finn gets sad) is by kissing. I kissed her. I am so sorry .

: (felt mad, betrayed, and shocked) You kissed her! You kissed my fiancé! How could you do this to me Finn!

Finn: I'm so sorry . That's what I thought of to calm her down.

: (remains quiet and walks away)

( heads to his office and closes the door. He starts destroying his office to let out his anger. He felt betrayal.)

: (talks out loud) How can Finn do this to me! Why did I let an old student get this responsibility! What was I thinking! Ah!

(Starts destroying more things in his office.) I need to calm down. (Sits down on his empty desk and notices that the composition book was still on his desk. He starts to write in it.)

's journal:

Hey old friend, today has been the worst day of my life! Finn just told me that he kissed my fiancé! How could he do this to me! He was one of my best friends and my best man for my wedding. I felt like me and Finn were like brothers. But after what he just told me, I can't be around him anymore. He did the worst thing that a friend, no a brother can do such a thing. It's his fault! It's his fault that Emma left me at our wedding! It's his fault that now I've lost trust in him. Ah! I'm just so mad! I just want to ht him so hard! But I can't do that to one of my former students. But what can I do then? I just want him to have the worst days ever and feel how much anger I have on him. I feel completely betrayed. He deserves to live through hell and I'm going to make sure he does.

( slams the composition book closed.)


	8. Chapter 8: Feuding Part 1

Hi :) sorry for the lag..i've been pretty busy but hey I got some great news..I'm working on a different story. I'm not sure If I can post it here. I mean its not related to any tv shows, it's just something I dreamt one night. Anyways, here's the chapter you guys been waiting for and btw theres going to be at least 2 parts to this chapter...i think ;)

-love always gleekpower120

Chapter 8: Feuding Part 1

(The next morning, Marley is waiting at Jake's locker. Jake comes as he still feels upset with Marley.)

Marley: Please don't be mad at me Jake. I shouldn't have let him, but it just happen fast and sudden. It was hard for me to break off.

Jake: So what now? Are you going with Ryder now?

Marley: What? No. It was just a kiss. I don't have feelings for Ryder. I love you Jake.

Jake: If you love me, then you would of told me right away.

Marley: I'm so sorry Jake.

(Jake notices that Marley was truly sorry and he gets closer to her.)

Jake: It's okay. I love you so much that it's hard for me to break us apart. Come here. (Opens his arms to hug Marley.) Just promise me you will be truly honest with me and if something like that happens again, just tell me right away. We can work this out, not every couple is perfect.

Marley: Thank you so much Jake. You are such a good boyfriend and I will, don't you worry.

(Marley kisses Jake)

Jake: Okay, but now you have to do something for me.

Marley: Sure, anything.

Jake: You can't talk to Ryder anymore.

Marley: What? I can't do that.

Jake: (gets upset and backs away from Marley) Why not?

Marley: Since your mad at him, that doesn't mean that I have to be mad at him. He's a good friend to you and me.

Jake: But he just backstabbed me. How can I still be friends with me after kissing my girl?

Marley: You can't be mad at him forever. You know that he's a good friend to you. I mean you guys are brothers. It was just an accident and I know he wouldn't do that again.

Jake: Oh, sure it was just an accident. (Sounds upset and looks mad)

Marley: Jake, look at me (puts her hands on Jake's cheeks) don't stay mad at him for one stupid incident. Let's just worry about us. Okay?

Jake: (calms down a bit) Okay, but I don't trust or forgive him just yet.

Marley: That's fine; just don't be mad at him forever.

Jake: Okay I won't.

(Bell rings)

(Next scene takes place with Ryder at the library. Ryder talks to himself in his head.)

Ryder: I can't believe I kissed her. I know Jake must be pissed with me. Man, I just don't know how to approach him now. I need to write down what I'm going to say to him.

(Takes out his journal and starts writing in it.)

Ryder's Journal:

Okay Ryder, think, what am I going to say to Jake when I see him? Um. Maybe I could start by: Look, Man I am so sorry for kissing your girl. I wasn't thinking straight man. I know you probably won't forgive me and I respect that, but I know that I was so stupid for doing that to you. (Shakes his head and rips the paper out of his journal.) (Talks to himself in his head) Okay let's try this again… starts again: (imagines himself facing Jake in person.) Jake, I'm so sorry for what I did, I just don't know what got into me. I know she's your girl, but I felt like I needed her. I felt like I had to do it, to get over my feelings for her. But look, I've decided that I don't. I just have to face it. What I did to you was messed up, and I know your not going to forgive me and we're probably not going to be friends anymore after this. I don't blame you. I hope when the time comes, I'm here for you no matter what. I'm so sorry.

(Ryder closes his journal and outs his hand on his forehead upset. He then opens on McKinley chat so he can clear his head. A username Katie_xoxo sent a message to him.)

Katie_xoxo: Hey there sexy J

Ryder: hey to yourself too

Katie_xoxo: School here is such a drag right?

Ryder: you name it. I feel so stupid right now.

Katie_xoxo: Awe, what's the matter?

Ryder: I backstabbed my best friend by kissing his girlfriend

Katie_xoxo: Ouch, oh Hun, I feel your pain. I've been there and done that. It's the worst situation to be in.

Ryder: Yeah it is.

Katie_xoxo: But you can fix it.

Ryder: What? How?

Katie_xoxo: just apologize to him; tell him how you truly feel. I know that he won't forgive you right away. Just give him some time. A true friend would tell their friend the truth. If you don't apologize to him, then you will lose him for sure.

Ryder: Yeah, I know. I'm going to apologize to him when I see him.

Katie_xoxo: Good.

Ryder: Anyways, I haven't really introduced myself; I'm Ryder.

Katie_xoxo: yeah I know who you are; you play football for this school and join Glee club

Ryder: Yeah I do, but tell me about you.

Katie_xoxo: What would you like to know ;)?

Ryder: Um, anything really. What grade are you in?

Katie_xoxo: The same as you.

Ryder: What's your favorite desert: ice cream or chocolate cake?

Katie_xoxo: That's a hard question to ask… but if I had to choose one, it will be ice cream.

Ryder: Oh really.

Katie_xoxo: Yeah cause I'm sure that's there's an ice cream favor of chocolate cake combine.

Ryder: Oh that's right, I never thought of that. (Laughs)

Katie_xoxo: Yeah, who else wouldn't want to have ice cream that is flavor of chocolate cake?

Ryder: That does sound yummy. (Bell rings) Hey I'd better be going, I'm going to be late for class.

Katie_xoxo: Yeah same here, but wait.

Ryder: Yeah?

Katie_xoxo: Can you send me a picture of yourself? I kind a forgot how you look likes since I don't normally see you around campus. Plus you can see my profile picture and I think it's fair if you show me how you look like.

Ryder: Oh yeah true, that seems fair. (Drags a picture of himself from the calendar photo shoot.)

Katie_xoxo: Thanks ttyl J

(Katie_xoxo logs out as Ryder does the same. He puts his journal inside his backpack and walks out the library.)

(Next Scene)

(Jake was heading to his Spanish class, and as he walked in, he saw Ryder already there sitting on his seat. Both Ryder and Jake made eye contact, but Jake looked away upset. He approaches to to ask him something.)

Jake: , is it okay if I move seats for today?

: (notices that Jake wasn't acting himself today) Yeah sure Jake.

Jake: Thanks (sits at a seat from 3 rows away from Ryder)

(Ryder was aware that Jake was still upset with him.)

(Jake takes out his journal to pretend that he looks busy so Ryder wouldn't come up to him.)

Jake's Journal:

Jeez! Why do I have the same class as Ryder? Now its more uncomfortable for me to even pay attention in this class, well I practically don't anyways but that's not important right now. Anyways, I know Marley told me to not be mad at him forever, but man it's just so hard to be in the same room with a backstabber. I just want to hurt him so badly! Ugh! (Takes a deep breath) Sooner or later I have to confront him or he has to come to me and apologize…what am I saying! HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! I don't need to say anything to him! I just feel so UGH! I just can't help it!

(Closes his journal and raises his hand.)

Jake: , May I go use the restroom?

: Yeah, Go ahead.

(Jake storms out of the classroom. As he is speed walking down the halls, Marley was out drinking water from the water fountain. Jake starts to calm down as he walks towards her.)

(Marley turns around and faces Jake)

Marley: Hey Jake (notices that he's upset) what's the matter?

Jake: I can't be in the same room with Ryder. I just want to hit him so badly and so hard.

Marley: (looks shock and concern. She puts both her hands on his shoulders.) Jake, you need to calm down. I thought I told you to just worry about us for now. Just give yourself some time. (Gives him a hug and Jake holds her tight)

Jake: Okay, I will. It's just, I feel so hurt. How can my best friend do this to me?

Marley: I don't know why, but I do know that he didn't mean to. I know that he's very sorry and you guys should work this out.

Jake: I know and I will. I just need some air.

Marley: okay, well I better be going before Mr. Johnson reports me missing. (Kisses Jake) I'll see you at Glee Club. (Marley walks away from Jake.)

(Next scene, Marley had a free period during her 5th period. As she walks down the empty halls, Marley starts singing: "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles. As she sings the song, she heads to the schools greenhouse. There were so many butterflies flying around. Marley held out her arms out. She finishes the song as she sits on a bench. She starts writing.)

Marley's Journal:

What a day it has been! The moment I realized that Jake was so upset with Ryder just breaks my heart. I know he has a heart. I know him and Ryder can't be away from each other for a long time. The fact that deep down, Jake will forgive no matter what. I just think he can try to forget this ever happen. Beside this, I'm actually fixing my own feuding with Kitty. I mean Kitty hasn't really apologized to me just yet, but now in Glee club, she's been a good sport lately. If Kitty's bad attitude can change, Jake can do the same. With this club, I know we can win Regional's as long as we work and love each other as a team.

(The Bell rings and Marley closes her journal and walks out of the room.)


End file.
